Inked Desires
by LovinDarcy
Summary: Bella has wanted new ink for a long time now and is finally ready, and there's only one man for the job...Edward Cullen. But, will he mark more than just her body? AU-AH One-shot written for Ipsita and Gee.


I remember my first tattoo, a small 'B' on my hip to celebrate graduating college, just below my panty line. It wasn't long after that small taste of the pleasure/pain, that I wanted more, but life has a funny way sometimes of shifting gears, and my plans of getting more ink changed. As time went by, a new idea had formed in my mind about tattoos. I could see in my mind an intricate design with swirls of smoky, black ink covering the delicate curves of my body; telling my story. And I knew just the man who should ink me...Edward Cullen.

Edward or "E", as most people knew him, worked at a popular tattoo parlor called Ink Me Hard. His work was a thing of beauty. What he could create with a gun and some ink, was nothing short of a miracle. My best friend, Alice, had been getting work done by him for years, and I admired the beauty he brought forth in every breath-taking image he created.

When I went to the shop to meet him officially and discuss my ink, I was fucking nervous. His tattoos were things of legend. Hell, he'd tattooed legends. I didn't know if my idea would be too basic for him. I mean, it was a beautiful design in my head, but birds and flowers seemed so cliché, yet it went so much deeper than that for me.

"Bella right?" Edward held his hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, yeah...yes! Sorry, I guess I zoned out a little while I was waiting," I placed my hand in his and felt his warmth seep right through me.

"No problem. Sorry about the wait, I had a last-minute appointment and some of the shading was tricky." He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly upset that he'd gone past our appointed time.

"It's fine. I've really only been here about 15 minutes, and honestly, I'd have waited hours for this." I smiled, and tried to show him I wasn't upset at all.

He grinned, and I suddenly realized how much I wanted to see more grins from him. I was struck dumb by how tall he was. He'd always been sitting when I watched him work on Alice. But he had to be 6 feet, at least! I had to look up at him. His hair was sticking out all over the place, like he'd pulled on the ends of it a few times already that day. It was a dark, auburn color and my hands twitched slightly, as I longed to pull my own fingers through it. He had a light scruff covering his face and gorgeous, green eyes, eyes that were looking questioningly at me.

"Um, what did you say?" I ask.

"I asked what brings you here today?" he chuckles, clearly aware that I was just blatantly staring at him, checking him out.

"Oh. Oh! Yes! My tattoo. Well, duh, obviously it's for a tattoo. I just wanted to see if you could help me make it a reality. I love your work. I mean, I've seen a few of your designs. Jesus, I'm so nervous! Why is this so hard?" my breathing had picked up, and I was pretty much bouncing with nerves. I wasn't prepare for this level of emotion. It was finally time to get my ink, and I was acting like a caged animal.

"Slow down, tiger. Let's sit down and you can tell me what you're picturing. I'll sketch it as you describe it and we'll see what we can come up with together. Okay?"

 _Mmmm, together._ That sounded perfect. Crap, he just asked me another question and now I look like a crazy person for not answering him...again.

"Yes! That's awesome! I'm sorry I'm such a spazz. This is just a dream come true for me. I've wanted this tattoo for a long time now, and I'm finally in a position to get it." I smiled even bigger at him, probably looking more like a true lunatic by the second.

"You're fine. It's refreshing to find someone who's so excited about what they want and know that you can help them make their dream real. I only hope I can do whatever it is you have in mind justice." He's back to looking like he's disappointed me again.

"Are you kidding? I'm terrified you'll think my idea is too simple, but it means a lot to me that it be done well, so it has to be you!"

"Bella, I've done everything from a tiny outline of a heart, to a full-scaled, fire-breathing dragon. All tattoos matter to me. " He smiles brightly at me this time and I'm rendered speechless for a second.

"E, I just know you were meant to do my tattoo. Your work is truly amazing. I realize that you must have had your fair share of simple tattoos, but I know that what people really come to you for, is to help tell their story. I just hope you think mine is worth telling." I look down at my hands in my lap, hoping he'll understand why I need this.

I feel the heat of Edward's fingers as he lifts my chin up to look at him. His eyes are so intense, searching mine.

"Every story is important, Bella. The things that you've experienced are a part of you. They've led you here to find me, and I promise I will help you tell it, on this beautiful body that you're trusting me with." Edward's eyes burned brighter with honesty coating every word, and I knew then that I'd made the absolute best choice.

"Thank you," I whispered.

So I told him my story. I told him about my mother and the cancer. I told him of her love for everything outdoors, and her roses ,and the little birds that would come sit on their brambles. I told him how the roses grew back wild now, and stayed untamed ever since we lost her, no matter how much we clipped and pruned them. I told him of how I'd envisioned the vines climbing up my back and curving around my hip, wild and free; and how I could see the little bird sitting there on the very tip of one of the thorny branches, and of the bird taking flight on my stomach, with its wings outspread. I told him all of it. And somehow I think he understood.

As I spoke, he silently sketched on a large pad. His fingers were almost a blur at times, quickly shading and rubbing at places, and at others, he'd make sharp, deliberate strokes. I was fascinated by each curve, each swipe of the charcoal in his hand. His fingers were stained black when he'd finished and then he turned the pad around to show me.

I gasped at the image before me. My hand flew to my mouth and tears sprung to my eyes. He looked on in alarm, as tears streamed down my face. He placed the pad off to the side and kneeled down in front of me. I couldn't stop the tears.

"You don't like it? I'm so sorry. Please, tell me how I can fix it," and when he looked up at me, his eyes were full of remorse.

He'd thought he had somehow destroyed my vision, and I couldn't let him think that. I just didn't have the words yet to tell him how I felt about his drawing. It was too much. There was too much emotion. The truth was, there were no words that would do it justice. But I had to try.

"No,...Edward, I...I love it," I sniffed and tried to stop the small sob from escaping, but failed. "I didn't know that anyone could draw the essence of my mother and myself into a single tattoo, but you have. Seeing it like that, like a feeling, something you made from my life and my pain, it's just...there aren't enough words for it. Saying "thank you" just isn't enough. I always knew I'd want more tattoos, but then she got sick and life changed for me in the worst way. The word tattoo now meant more, so it had to be...more. It had to help capture the memory of a life and it had to mean something. You've just made it mean something, in the most amazing way. Thank you, thank you so much." I held his face in my hands and kissed his forehead and pulled his head into my chest. I just had to hug him and let him feel my love for this gift.

I felt him release a breath I didn't realize he'd been holding. His relief was tangible as he wound his arms around my waist. We held each other for a few minutes, just lost in the moment.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I had my nose buried in his hair and was comforted by the citrusy scent of his shampoo.

Edward gently pulled his head from my grasp and looked up at me once more, "I'm honored that you want me to do your tattoo. I need you to know that. Your mom must have been one hell of a lady! Thank you for trusting me with something so special."

"There was never any doubt that it would be you." I touched his cheek and smiled.

We sat and talked for another 20 minutes planning around my work schedule to get the work done. I had booked him for the consult and a session, which is why he had been so concerned with my waiting. He never liked to lose any time for a client if he could help it. Edward explained that this kind of work was taxing on both him and myself and would take many hours to get every detail just right. We decided to do my back in 8, four-hour long sessions, spread over a period of two months, and one long session for my stomach. He explained that we would go through with as planned, as long as my pain levels proved manageable for such a lengthy stretch of time. I snorted. Everyone's level of pain is different, but I'd always been pretty tough. You have to be when you've been in as many scrapes and falls as I have. Having been brought to the ER more times than I'd care to admit for my own clumsiness; I was no stranger to physical pain and my tolerance for it. Regardless, we went over a few different breathing techniques that Edward said might help me stay calm and focus through the pain.

"Ready to get started?" he asked as he took my hand and led me to his table.

"So ready."

I removed my clothes down to just my panties and positioned myself belly-down on the cool leather of the tattoo chair, trying desperately not to think about being almost naked in front of him. I thought I heard an intake of breath from Edward, but couldn't be sure over the hammering of my own heart. When his warm hand skimmed the expanse of my back and traced over the side of my hips, I shuddered and goosebumps broke out all over. I don't know if he quite knew the effect he was having on my body, but I struggled with remaining still for him.

"Relax," he whispered. "Your skin is gorgeous, Bella, I can't wait to mark you." he sighed reverently, as he walked his fingers lightly down my spine.

I was pulsing inside and trying not to pant from his touch alone, but then his sexy, dirty mouth made it impossible not to squirm just a little. I was wet, I was sure of it. How on earth was I going to survive being in such close contact with him for two months, without pouncing? I tried to focus on anything but the pleasure he was unintentionally bringing me. Luckily, the sound of snapping rubber distracted me enough to focus on breathing calmly, like we'd discussed earlier. The buzzing of his gun sounded and nothing prepared me for the sting when it first touched my skin. I flinched and hissed in pain.

"Shhhh, baby, relax. You're doing so beautifully already. You didn't even jump when I touched you. Your body was made for ink." he sounded proud, and got to work.

Holy hell, did he call me baby? I don't even think he realized he said it, but I'm pretty sure my pussy got the message. He was silent after that, completely focused and eventually my body numbed to the constant sting of the needle, until it just thrummed with the constant buzz of his gun. Before I knew it, the buzz of the gun had stopped, and his hands were on me again, washing the blood and skin from the ink and applying a soothing balm over my new ink.

I was amazed at how much Edward got done at my first session, and marveled at how easily his drawing took shape. I looked in the mirror at the first rose he'd completed, and it looked like you could pluck it off my back and smell it. I was in love already, and it wasn't even finished yet.

As we went over my after care and Edward bandaged his work, it dawned on me that I had no one to help me clean it and started to panic. Edward grabbed my hands and sat me down to help calm me and asked what was wrong. I explained that I lived alone and there was no one that I could think of to help me keep it clean. He asked about Alice, or a boyfriend. I explained how normally I WOULD call Alice, but she was out of town for the next two weeks. I had planned on surprising her with whatever was done when she got back. Then I explained that there was no boyfriend to help, to which he seemed surprised.

"I can do it for you," he said quickly.

"No Edward, I can't ask you to do that. You've already done so much. You just worked on it for 4 straight hours, and I'm sure you have someone you'd like to get home to and not have to worry about babysitting me." I looked away ashamed. After all of my planning and excitement, I'd never given a thought to actually cleaning my new tattoo. And to top it off, I'd been salivating over Edward without even knowing if he was a taken man.

"No one but my dog, Max, is home waiting on me, and you could always come over and keep us company, while I fix you up. Tomorrow is my day off, so I'll be up later anyway and you really need to take good care of it. It's no trouble B, really." My eyes snapped up to him at the revelation that he was single, immediately noticing how cute he looked waiting for my answer.

I thought it over. Me, alone with him, in his house, him calling me pet names and me sitting on the couch with his hands applying cream to my naked back. I started to panic for a whole new reason. But there was no denying that I needed his help.

"I feel like I should warn you that dogs don't usually like me much. And I hope you'll let me buy dinner, because there's no way you're going to go out of your way like that without me paying you back somehow." I grinned and dared him with my eyes to defy me.

"Bella, it's no trouble at all. Max will love you and I would absolutely **love** to have you for dinner." He beamed at me.

Jesus. My panties were already soaked. How the hell did he make that sound so dirty? I barely contained a small moan at the thought of him, _having me for dinner._

"It's settled then. Should I meet you at your place in a couple hours?" I asked, trying not to sound as eager as I was feeling.

"Actually, I usually advise 3-5 applications a day, sweetie, so it might be better if you stayed over at my place tonight. I have a guest bedroom. You'd need to bring loose clothing and I have spare sheets you can sleep on. Sleeping naked on your stomach would be best, to let it breathe." He flushed a little. "I know you don't really know me, except for my work on Alice and tonight, but I feel so much closer to you now that my ink is on you. Shit! That doesn't make any sense, does it? I'm sorry, Bella. You don't have to stay over. You can come here tomorrow morning and I'll fix you right up..."

"E, it's okay. Just calm down. I feel this too, whatever it is. The second you finished your sketch, I've felt this nagging pull to be near you and then when you touched me, it was all I could do not to ask you to keep touching me and if I could touch you too. And that's not something I'd normally ask. And it's definitely not something I'd normally do either...ever." I looked down at my feet for a second, but wanted him to see that I meant everything I said, so I looked him in the eye and whispered, "I want to stay... with you. Please."

Edward smiled at me and said, "I'm glad I'm not alone in this. Why don't you go home and pack a bag, and I'll order a pizza. Do you like pepperoni?"

"I love it!" I knew I was grinning like crazy.

"And Bella?" He waited until I was looking at him.

"Yeah?" I held my breath, hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

"I really DO have a guest room you can use and even beyond taking care of your tattoo, I'd really love to get to know you tonight. I'd also love to take you out sometime on a proper date. It may be old-fashioned, but I'd like to woo you. I'd like to take my time with you." He finished with another adorable blush.

"Pizza for our first date is a really good start. I think I'm going to keep you." I smirked at him.

"I'd like that." He smiled wide, causing my stomach to flip.

**ID**

My tattoo was almost completely healed now and Edward and I were officially a couple. We'd spent almost every day together since I'd first come in to get my tattoo. Alice had returned from her vacation and was shocked at how much had been done in so little time. She was very impressed and asked if I was going to add color to it. I told her I might consider it in the future, but I wanted to just bask in the raw beauty of it, like it was, unaltered. I'd never forget how it felt to watch Edward sketching it and I just couldn't think about color yet.

I was meeting Edward later tonight at the tattoo parlor. He was set to close at 8 or so after a late client, and we decided we'd both just eat a late lunch so we could have dinner together. I slipped into the shop quietly, waving at Rose, who was just getting up to leave.

"Hey girly," I greeted.

"Hey, yourself. He's almost done. Jessica just wanted to get her phoenix touched up. You know what a pain in the ass red can be." She rolled her eyes.

They both knew how troublesome red ink could be to heal sometimes, not to mention clients who didn't know they had a nickel allergy.

"I'm just going to wait here for him and read." I sat and pulled a paperback out of my bag that I'd been trying to finish.

"Alrighty, I'm outta here. Emmett wants to finish Sons of Anarchy tonight, so I'm off to get my Jax fix, mmmmmm." She licked her lips and fanned her face a little.

I giggled at her and told her to enjoy.

It was just a few minutes after she left that Edward and Jessica came out. Jessica beamed at me in happiness.

"It's finally done, B!" she gently tapped her arm.

"That's awesome, Jess! I know how long you've waited. It's great that you can show it off forever now. Your dad will love it!" I gave her a side hug on her other side, so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Thanks B. He's been through so much and managed to come out on top. I just wanted a little something to remind me to be even half the person he is and that you can rise again stronger." She smiled with pride.

"Enjoy it, Jess." Edward stepped up placing a hand on the small of my back, and kissed me hello on the cheek. "Hey, you."

"Hi," I grinned up at him.

"Oh God, not yet you two, let me at least get out the door." She covered her eyes with her hands and peeked out at us.

"Don't worry Jess, I won't attack her until after you leave." Edward winked.

Jess smirked and paid for her touch-up work, leaving with a skip in her step. I knew that feeling well.

"Attack me, huh E?" I grinned at Edward.

"Absolutely, B." He reached behind me to lock the door and close the blinds.

We hadn't actually had sex yet. We'd done everything else, but just hadn't sealed the deal. But by the way Edward was looking at me, I'd say tonight's the night. Screw dinner! It could wait.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he kissed my shoulder and wasted no time removing my shirt and I shivered. He trailed his hand over my new pale, floral bra. "This is new. I like it. Let's see if the panties match." His hands went to the zipper of my jeans as he kissed me, and then he kissed his way down my belly as he removed them and stayed on his knees. "Gorgeous, B. I love this little splash of red right here." He fingered the red flowers on the front and sides of my now-soaked panties.

"Is this all for me, B? So wet, and you smell so good. You smell like you want me. Do you want me, baby? Want my cock right here?" He ran his pointer on the outside material of my panties straight over the seam of my slit, and I moaned.

"It's all yours, E. You've owned it almost from the second I met you." I gasped as he lightly pinched my clit.

He picked me up and placed me on the counter. He stripped off his black Dr. Who shirt and his jeans too. He had on my favorite teal, American Eagle boxer briefs. Our faces were level now. He was so beautiful. I trailed my hands down the sleeve of ink on his left arm and up the swirls on his ribcage. I couldn't stop touching him. He was mine now. This gorgeous, sweet man was mine. He'd taken his time with me, dating me, getting to know me, wooing me, just like he said. And now he was using his dirty words again, making me come undone a little more. I was so far gone for him.

He dipped his hands down into the back of my panties, digging his fingers into my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that there was no space between us. The warmth of his belly was searing. I was being branded by him all over again.

"I love you, my beautiful, beautiful B." He whispered it in my ear. "I need to be inside you now. I can't wait another second. Will you let me? Is that what you want? Let me hear you say you want it." He moved one of his hands down the front of my panties and stroked lightly until I was desperate with need.

"Yes, God, yes I want it... I love you... too, yes. Mark me from the inside. I need you, E. Please." I pleaded the same way I had the first night I stayed with him, when we ate pepperoni pizza, and we sat on the couch with Max's head in our laps, and he tucked me into the guest bed so sweetly.

Edward growled and lifted me off the counter to my feet, slipped my panties down, and had me back up on the counter, before I'd even realized what had happened. He pulled his boxers down in one quick motion and his dick was hard and weeping for me. All for me.

"I can't be gentle, B, not yet. Can you take me rough, baby? See how ready I am for you? You're so wet for me." He slipped two fingers in me and I quickly inhaled at the full feeling. I was dripping for him. He sucked his fingers into his mouth. "So good. I'll feast on you later, baby, but I need this now." He brought his dick to my entrance and pushed. Then he drove deep inside me.

"Fuck!" We both said it at the same time, but his sounded harsh and needy, while mine was whispered and breathy.

He drove into me again and again. His pace started rough and only picked up speed. He kissed me deep and the hand that wasn't holding me in place was firmly latched to my breast, thumbing and pinching, groping and palming, over and over. Then his hand slipped down and started to circle my clit. I could feel it. That burning tingle. My feet were starting to go a little numb. It was just like that buzzing sensation of the tattoo gun, only sooo much better. This pain was delicious. This throb was unbearable and was ready to burst. I started to shake.

"You gonna cum for me, baby? All over my cock? I'm close. I want you to come, B. So badly." He thrust hard once more and I shattered. My ass and pussy trembled and my legs shook. "That's it, baby. Look at you. Look at those cheeks and those lips, so red. All mine. So...good." He buried his head in my shoulder as he pushed in to the hilt and came hard inside me. "Fuck, B, you're incredible."

"You're not so bad, yourself. Best decision I ever made letting you ink me." I smiled at him.

"You're mine forever now, B. I marked you inside and out." His face was flushed from sex, but his eyes were bright as he looked at me.

"Forever, E. Ink me, forever," I whispered, pulling him close to me.


End file.
